ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween 2011
The Halloween 2011 event is a seasonal event that takes place between October 24, 2011 to November 13, 2011. In this event, players can earn many rewards including a set of gear, a Kinjutsu, and miscellaneous items and players can challenge their friends as the undead and battle against a world boss called Pumpkin Kurosuke. Pumpkin Power On the top right corner, there is a level meter that says Pumpkin Power and there is an inbox to collect requests from friends that would upgrade the Pumpkin Power's level. The Pumpkin Power starts off at Level 0 and it can be leveled up until Level 5 and it increases the player's attack damage and decreases the amount of damage the player takes. * Level 0-1: No bonus * Level 2: +5% attack damage, -5% damage taken * Level 3-5: +10% attack damage, -10% damage taken Unfortunately, due to Kisuke's power, according to Ninja Saga, part of the player's Pumpkin Power gets vanished a day. So each day, the level of the player's Pumpkin Power lowers by an amount. Halloween Doll Exchange The Halloween Doll Exchange is the main feature of this event. Players can earn Halloween Items by exchanging Halloween Dolls for them. There are four dolls that can be earned to trade for items. * Death Doll: Earned by rescuing a friend from a Zombie attack or by paying 10 Tokens. When fighting against a friend that is infected, they can't use skills (except for Talent skills) and their normal attack deals very low damage. * Bat Doll: Earned by completing a mission or by paying 10 Tokens. 3 Bat Dolls can be earned at once by defeating a World Boss. * Pumpkin Doll: Earned by accepting a request from a friend, having a friend to accept your request, or by paying 15 Tokens. * Frankenstein Doll: Earned by logging into Ninja Saga once a day. Halloween Items * 2011 Halloween Limited Hairstyle: 1 Death Doll, 10 Bat Dolls, 1 Pumpkin Doll, and 1 Frankenstein Doll (140 Tokens max) * Vampire Suit: 2 Death Dolls, 10 Bat Dolls, 2 Pumpkin Dolls, and 2 Frankenstein Dolls (180 Tokens max) * Vampire Sword: 5 Death Dolls, 20 Bat Dolls, 2 Pumpkin Dolls, and 2 Frankenstein Dolls (310 Tokens max) * Vampire Cloak: 10 Death Dolls, 20 Bat Dolls, 3 Pumpkin Dolls, and 4 Frankenstein Dolls (405 Tokens max) * Kinjutsu: Bats Transformation: 15 Death Dolls, 20 Bat Dolls, 3 Pumpkin Dolls, and 4 Frankenstein Dolls (455 Tokens max) * Sweety Lollypop: 3 Death Dolls, 10 Bat Dolls, 1 Pumpkin Doll (145 Tokens max) * Lovely Lollypop: 3 Death Dolls, 10 Bat Dolls, 2 Pumpkin Dolls (160 Tokens max) * Happy Lollypop: 3 Death Dolls, 20 Bat Dolls, 3 Pumpkin Dolls, and 1 Frankenstein Doll (290 Tokens max) * Sweety Stick Candy: 3 Death Dolls, 10 Bat Dolls, 1 Pumpkin Doll (145 Tokens max) * Lovely Stick Candy: 3 Death Dolls, 10 Bat Dolls, 2 Pumpkin Dolls (160 Tokens max) * Happy Stick Candy: 3 Death Dolls, 20 Bat Dolls, 3 Pumpkin Dolls, and 1 Frankenstein Doll (290 Tokens max) * Sweety Bat Candy: 4 Death Dolls, 20 Bat Dolls, 1 Pumpkin Doll (255 Tokens max) * Lovely Bat Candy: 5 Death Dolls, 30 Bat Dolls, 2 Pumpkin Dolls (380 Tokens max) * Happy Bat Candy: 5 Death Dolls, 40 Bat Dolls, 3 Pumpkin Dolls, and 1 Frankenstein Doll (510 Tokens max) Halloween Package A package was able to be purchased on October 26, 2011 until the end of the event which included the gear of Merlin, the great wizard. This package is worth 3,500 Tokens but it can be bought for 2,300 Tokens. This Halloween package includes: * Merlin's Hat (2011 Halloween Limited Hairstyle) * Merlin's Robe * Merlin's magical book * Brilliant Magical Staff Pumpkin Kurosuke Pumpkin Kurosuke is an event World Boss that can be found in the Hunting House. Defeating this World Boss will earn the player 3 Bat Dolls. Gallery Town - Halloween 2011.PNG|The town's appearance during this event. Category:Seasonal Events